This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Travelers are becoming increasingly demanding of the availability of Internet access aboard movable vehicles such as airplanes, buses, ships, and inter-city trains. Current Internet access is offered aboard airplanes that utilize satellite links and/or sky-to-ground links for connection from the airplane to the Internet. Internet access for trains suffers from significant bandwidth limits, such that rail-based Internet access systems typically disable bandwidth intensive applications, causing customer dissatisfaction.